User talk:IsabellaRocks12
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Phineas and Ferb-Busters page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 03:36, March 18, 2010 — Note:' This is an '''automated message', please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Salutations! =D Hello! My name's Psychid, and I became a (somewhat) official member of the Phineas and Ferb Wikia as of March 2, 2010. I really don't know how I first discovered you; probably through the , I guess. =P I haven't to contribute to this Wikia, in terms of mainspace edits. I '''''have, however, done all I could to improve this Wikia, and I hope to continue to do so. I've also made two blog posts so far. If I make any more blog posts, and if you happen to read them along with the two I have so far, I hope you enjoy them! =) If possible, I hope we get to be good friends! =) BTW, I love you avatar. owo --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC)